


【白灿/白勋】交换假日

by arcticgirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 06:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticgirl/pseuds/arcticgirl





	【白灿/白勋】交换假日

边伯咸和边白贤是一对双胞胎，哥哥伯咸冷静高傲，像一只孤高的狼王，弟弟白贤活泼可爱，像一只好动的小狗。  
某一天，一甜一咸两兄弟在街上遇见了，伯咸身后站在他刚交的英俊男友朴灿烈，而白贤的小朋友吴世勋也正挽着他的胳膊撒娇。双胞胎像是对方的镜子，当他们看到对方的男朋友的时候，都不由得感叹对方的审美还真是……合自己的口味。

 

周末回父母家吃完饭，兄弟俩来到阳台上抽烟，弟弟笑着提起那次偶遇的时候。哥哥推了推眼镜，提出了一个大胆的想法，并且他知道，他一奶同胞的弟弟，一定会接受这个设定。

 

朴灿烈被边伯咸亲吻着推到在床上的时候，他有些发懵，平时冷静甚至有些严厉的男友，虽然脸上的表情还像之前一样具有侵略性又冷峻，但今天的伯咸总让朴灿烈觉得哪里有些不对……过于缠人，执着又密集的亲吻，落在朴灿烈的眼皮上和嘴巴上，乳尖更是被吸食的红肿甚至有些胀痛，直到灿烈张嘴求饶才放过。接着更是过分的把淡粉色的印记铺满了他漂亮的身体，当伯咸的舌头小猫一样舔上他挺起的龟头时，灿烈终于忍不住哭了出来。之前灿烈也提过几次，伯咸连接吻都不太喜欢，更是万不肯给他口的，而且就算上床，态度也硬邦邦的，甚至带点s的意味，朴灿烈之后也没有再提过，虽说也挺喜欢男朋友有点强硬的作风，但他偶尔也在怀疑伯咸是不是真的爱他。所以他哭着交代在男朋友的嘴巴里之后，后面伯咸怎么摆弄他，他都配合的超级好，甚至伯咸问他自己有没有被操的很爽的时候，也毫不掩饰的，又幸福又有点害羞说了出口“伯咸哥哥操的我好舒服”，听了这句身后的男人明显发了狠，那天晚上朴灿烈一共射了三次，后来清洗的时候他又被压在浴室的玻璃门上搞了一次，虽然隔着朦胧的水汽，但他高潮的时候似乎看到了自己在浴室镜子上被日的发浪的影子。

 

 

 

吴世勋噘着嘴，不情不愿的坐在轿车后排，这是一个小长假，他被男朋友载去不远的别墅玩。  
但是他现在不高兴，非常不高兴。这几天边白贤不知道怎么了，越来越霸道了，虽然嘴上还跟之前一样说着甜言蜜语，但却完全不会在他不愿意的时候停下，而是迷迷糊糊的就把吴世勋绕到白贤自己的逻辑里，比如他明明说好要坐副驾驶的，现在却莫名其妙的坐在了后排，又比如，前天晚上，自己明明都说不要了，那个坏蛋还是射在了里面，还说什么让自己怀孩子之类的浑话。想到这吴世勋不由得更气了，原本看着驾驶座的脸变成了看窗外的风景，手还在脸旁边扇来扇去，明明现在还是初春，空调也没有开很高。

 

 

吴世勋第一次来到边家别墅，在一楼逛了一圈，装潢让他很满意，可他正想对白贤说些什么的时候，好像听到了二楼有奇怪的声音，世勋竖起耳朵仔细听了听。难道是小偷？吴世勋不确定自己是不是听错了，拉着男友的胳膊上了二楼。

的确是有人没错了，吴世勋抱着白贤的胳膊站在主卧门口，他示意白贤报警，没想到白贤却轻轻推开卧室的门，走了进去。

 

主卧房间结构很简单，只有一张巨大的床，床头还有有没拉开的窗帘，估计后面应该也是扇窗吧，吴世勋看了一圈没看到人影，难道在隔壁？声音到是听的越来越清楚，吴世勋脸一红，这根本不是什么小偷，是有人在干那种事。他拉着男朋友要往外走，没想到白贤却一把拉住他，把他往自己怀里带。

 

“今天操的舒服还是昨天操的舒服？”一个耳熟的声音从帘子后面传来，吴世勋突然想起白贤昨天也问了他这个问题，他想回头看身后的人，没想到直接被推倒在了床上。

 

吴世勋一开始还不乐意，毕竟他们能听到隔壁的声音，隔壁也可能能听到他们在做什么，可白贤又一次撒娇又霸道的把他绕了进去，正当他被白贤操的要死要活的时候，突然床头的帘子一下子打开，他恍惚间发现帘子对面竟然还是一张床，而且床上竟然有人。他第一反应就往白贤怀里躲，没想到抱着他的人轻笑了一下，俯身在他耳边说“对面那个才是你男朋友。”

吴世勋一开始根本没有听懂，顿了一下之后一惊，帘子后面那个骑在别人身上的人，和白贤长得一模一样！！再想起身后人刚才说的话，吓得肠道不由得收缩了一下。边伯咸也不等他回答，被夹的爽了就借势狠狠的顶进去，把吴世勋捣的乱七八糟。

 

对面朴灿烈也听到了边伯咸说的，反应过来的时候一下子眼睛就红了，哭着撅着嘴巴想要推开身上的白贤“你们，你们怎么能这样！”白贤本来板着脸假装哥哥，看到朴灿烈这样，马上就像小狗一样用脸颊蹭掉他的眼泪，然后撒娇“我做的不舒服么？你昨天还说我比哥哥大，比哥哥让你爽，都是骗我的么？”接着兄弟两根本不给身下的人喘息的机会，大开大合的操弄了起来。

 

 

一轮酣战，房间里的哭声，叫声，碰撞声，水声渐渐的小了。

吴世勋窝在哥哥怀里哭了一抽一抽的特别委屈，他觉得自己被骗了。男朋友是大坏蛋，男朋友的哥哥更是大大坏蛋。他想躲起来，但是却没有能躲的地方，刚才知道真相的时候，大大坏蛋的肉棒还在他屁股里，导致吴世勋只能在他怀里哭，就也没有合适的机会出去。  
想到这吴世勋更委屈了，但他不想被两个坏蛋看到自己哭，咬住自己的手不想出声。

兄弟两相互使了个眼色。

白贤赶紧到另一张穿上，想把吴世勋挖出来“别咬别咬，你这毛病哥哥没帮你改掉么？瞧着哭的这么可怜，来男朋友抱抱”  
吴世勋自然是不理他，抱着他的伯咸却开了口“世勋是更喜欢我么？”  
吴世勋听到这句下意识躲开，白贤趁机把他从哥哥的怀里抱了出来，“你一哭就咬自己，你都不知道我多心疼，咬我吧，嘶，对，没事，使劲儿，咬到开心就好，乖。”

 

朴灿烈看到兄弟俩都在那里哄那个小男生，不由得有点嫉妒，刚做完还有余韵，身体偶尔还会抖，前面也还有没吐净的东西偶尔流出，他身边却没有一个人，非常空虚寂寞冷了。朴灿烈低头抽了抽鼻子。

伯咸往看了他一眼“过来吧”，  
朴灿烈一听就迫不及待想过去，但是转念一想，这个人太坏了，欺负自己，还让他弟弟也碰自己，根本不爱他！已经踩到床下的腿也缩了回去。低头不再理那三个人。但只坚持了半分钟不到，朴灿烈就有点后悔了，他感觉伯咸不说话可能是生气了，就偷偷抬眼看他……  
边伯咸就那么盯着他看，嘴角下垂，表情那么刻薄！却又那么的……让他着迷。

正当朴灿烈为男朋友而倾倒心软的时候，白贤又被男孩咬了一口，看得出他非常疼，可还是抱着他不撒手。朴灿烈就又超级委屈“明明，明明是你，你们欺负人……”  
伯咸脸更黑了，朝着朴灿烈在的另一张床走过去，灿烈下意识后退，结果被伯咸逼的靠在了床头。  
“你是不是记错了？”  
“嗯？明明就是……”朴灿烈一时间不知道伯咸在说什么  
“我说，你是不是记错了，我怎么可能比那个小子差？”说完伯咸一下子把朴灿烈翻个个儿，“你还是当场对比一下的好，免得说错话”

 

 

勋勋很快就哭累了，一抽一抽睡着了，白贤刚哄完他，一回头就看到灿烈跪着，双手被哥哥举过头顶按在墙上，从后面操个不停。  
哥哥顶入的动作有些粗暴，时不时的还拍灿烈已经红通通的屁股，灿烈的肉棒随着身体的摆动一弹一弹的。白贤不由得舔了一下嘴唇，忽然觉得有点饿了。  
这几天他假装哥哥在灿烈身边，多少次吻过那果冻一般的嘴唇，被他漂亮的眼睛吸引。白贤觉得已经不是因为游戏了，他是真的有点喜欢上这个漂亮的男孩子。况且灿烈在床上又那么美味，乖乖的什么花样都肯玩，想想自己每次哄勋勋做就要花上半天，不由得醋意涌上心头，又听得哥哥一直在问灿烈谁能让他更舒服，看样子也是醋了，他心生一计，绕到对面的床头附近……  
白贤先是用手套了套灿烈的肉棒，果然灿烈哼哼的声音变得更大。正在耕耘的哥哥不满意的看了他一眼，白贤笑了笑，一口把灿烈的肉棒吞了进去。  
“呜呜啊啊啊啊”朴灿烈哪受得了这种刺激，前后的敏感点都被搞的酥酥麻麻的，下身仿佛不是自己的，又仿佛全身的感官就只有那么两处，他完全不能思考，不能控制自己的声音，嗓子又哑又媚，叫的能多淫荡就有多淫荡。  
身体也像脱水的鱼一样不停的摆动，后面的洞里累积的快感太强烈就不自觉得想往前躲一躲，可随之而来的肉棒就会被含的更深，他快被这兄弟俩折磨疯了，爽的要弹起来，手脚又被死死按住。叫着不知道兄弟俩谁的名字，嘴巴合不上，口水也不停的流。  
整个场面香艳极了

吴世勋只是睡了一小会儿就被朴灿烈的叫声吵醒了，看到眼前这一幕都吓傻了。白贤是他的第一个男朋友，平时宠他宠的跟什么似的，都没玩过什么花样，更别说现在有两个白贤在他面前一起“伺候”一个男人，而那个漂亮的男人更是爽的不行的样子，翻着白眼胡乱抓着就跟断气了一样到达了高潮。  
吴世勋顿时竟觉得有点羡慕，他的鸡鸡又开始抬头，后面也不自觉的收缩了一下，尤其是看到不知道是哥哥还是弟弟的肉棒，从那男人屁股的洞里抽出来的时候，还是又硬又粗的，被肠液润的亮晶晶的。  
想要，想要那个东西，想被他们像刚才对那个人做的那样对待。  
吴世勋被自己突然冒出来的想法吓了一跳。自己什么时候变成这种人了，他想让自己忘掉淫乱的想法，闭着眼睛伸出手掌要拍自己的脸。不料却被人拦下了  
“别拍自己啊，多疼，我会心疼你的”

这是白贤吧，吴世勋想着，那个大骗子总会说心疼自己的话，自己就是这样上当的。“要拍就拍这里”  
“白贤”笑嘻嘻的把世勋的手往自己立起的下身上抓。  
“世勋，我好难受，你也帮帮我”另一个男人也爬上了世勋的床，带点撒娇的说到，这种语气也是白贤平时最常用的……  
“你，你们俩，到底谁是白白……”吴世勋往后缩了一下，声音还有点奶，颤颤巍巍的让两个男人顿时都产生了怜爱。他们对视了一眼，  
“世勋我好伤心呜呜呜，你竟然认不出我”  
“别听他的，我才是你男朋友，你之前还说你最喜欢我，不记得了吗？”  
两兄弟知道世勋有些退缩，好在两人都发泄过一次了，也不着急。吴世勋不像朴灿烈那样适应性很高，只有好好的培育才会开出最艳丽的花。所以他们都打算收起獠牙，摇起了尾巴。  
“你们，你们这样做真是太过分了，我要跟你，你们分手！”吴世勋挣扎着握紧拳头，拒绝为他们手淫。虽然心里已经有点蠢蠢欲动，后面也因为流水发痒不停的收缩，但骄傲的他嘴巴上还是在气男朋友这么对自己，他怎么就已经被两个男人给……给睡过了呢。两个男人长得一样的男人一听这话，立刻跟快要哭出来一样，眼角耷得更厉害。  
“明明是世勋，最开始都没认出哥哥假扮我，还让哥哥给……世勋是不是根本一点儿都不喜欢我。”  
“我，我那是……你们，他，他演的太像了！我哪里有不喜欢你，我，我不是什么，什么都给你做了么……”吴世勋急了，他的弱点就是不能容忍别人说的不讲情义，对待兄弟朋友如此，恋人更是。  
“那你还说要分手，”  
“白贤”眼圈红红的，吴世勋第一次看到他的小太阳这样，一下子就心软了“我，我……”  
“世勋亲亲我，亲亲我好不好，我们不分手”不等吴世勋拒绝，“白贤”就撅着嘴巴凑了过来，吴世勋拒绝的话被他堵在了嘴巴里。  
吴世勋被“白贤”吻的七荤八素，眼神都迷离了起来，那人终于肯放开他，世勋的嘴脸还流出一点色情的口水，急促地喘息声也带着喉咙中发出的舒服的声音。可这时他突然瞥见另一个人，站在床边咬着嘴唇看着他，眼睛里充满了悲伤与哀切，仿佛明明是属于自己的宝贝被抢走般的痛楚。  
“白，白白？”吴世勋终于清醒过来，他看看站在床边的男人，又看看刚刚对自己撒娇又狠狠吻自己的男人。  
“我，我又认错……了？”吴世勋陷入了困惑中，低着头抓自己的头发……  
两个男人趁机交换了一下眼神，哪还有什么深情和悲切，只有胜利者的狡黠。

 

吴世勋就这么稀里糊涂的被两个男人上下其手，他根本认不出哪个自己的男朋友，就被两人提出一起做让他好好比较一下，他来不及拒绝，就被带进了欲望的漩涡。  
两个人一起用灵巧湿滑的舌头，一边一个探进吴世勋的耳洞里。吴世勋的听觉完全被两人隔绝，仿佛被这两个男人侵犯到大脑里，不知道是不是故意的，两人像是说好了一般，一个深入到里面的时候，另一个就在洞口打转。而且不知道哪个在退出来之后用气音使坏说到“耳朵好敏感啊世勋，哪边被插得更爽一些？啊，还认不出来么？那我们像这样轮流操下面的洞洞好不好？”吴世勋听了羞的不行，绷直了双腿紧紧夹住，身子也要缩起来。两人一看哪肯，手也不闲着的一个拨弄着他的左胸的豆豆，一个不紧不慢的用好看的食指在他的肉棒轮廓上描摹。  
多处快感一同袭来，没什么经验的小雏鸟根本受不住，又奶又色情的哼哼起来，远听甚至有点儿童色情的味道。  
“我之前一直就想说，世勋这根真不错，不用用可惜了，是不是灿烈？”手指摩挲的那位开口说到，吴世勋这才发现，另一张床上的朴灿烈正盯着他的身体看，他不由得一阵害羞，想转过身去，一旁的两个男人却像早就发现了一般，压着他的肩膀不让他动，更过分的是根本不听他的拒绝，一人一条把他纤长的腿搬了起来，形成一个m形展开给朴灿烈看，另一只手顺势摸到他的后穴，像刚才说的那样，一人一下轮流插入按摩。  
“不，不，不要，不行……呜呜”吴世勋已经彻底崩溃了，今天刚知道自己之前被不是男朋友的男人睡了不说，还在被指交的时候身体完全展开给陌生人看，平时有些高傲的他根本受不了这种刺激，哭泣的像个娃娃一样，可身体却是另一套反应。他的那根越来越挺拔，的确像是边家兄弟所说，是根非常不错的家伙。  
“灿烈乖，来，尝尝世勋的。”  
“不，不要，不……”吴世勋只能发出破碎的声音，可里面夹杂的欲望是骗不了人的，就连朴灿烈听了也有点心动，他和吴世勋不一样，对新奇刺激的事充满热情，所以很快的接受了自己的男朋友有两个人的事实，并从中获得了欢愉，他就像尝了禁果的夏娃，也想诱惑其他人一起犯戒，更何况吴世勋的确美得很吸引人。他从自己的床上爬下来，走到吴世勋的床上。  
“两次你肯定不够，想要第三次吧，吃世勋的那根就给你。”朴灿烈抬头看了看说话的人，是谁已经不重要了，咽了下口水，他只想要那个人口中的第三次。  
“不，不，求你，不要，啊啊啊”

 

吴世勋双手被拉到后面跪在床上，后面被狠狠地插着，他的肉棒被仰卧的朴灿烈含着，前后都接受着刺激，精神崩溃的他已经说不出任何话，只能发出咿咿呀呀的声音。  
而朴灿烈也没好到哪去，上下两个洞都用力的吞吐着，无论是哪根掉出来，都是要被打屁股的。

 

一整天，房间里一直充斥着淫乱的声音和味道，不过这只是小长假的第一天，夜还很长。

 

 

【番外】

朴灿烈觉得有人在摸他，不，不是一个人，有很多双手，在他身上所有敏感的地方都有人在抚摸，脖子，耳后，乳尖，腰窝，臀瓣，大腿内侧，脚背……他觉得害怕想逃开，结果那些原本抚摸的手掌立刻变成握持的姿势，让他动弹不得。  
更可怕的是，那些地方全有热热硬硬的棒状物贴了过来。

一根一根又大又热的地方摩擦着他身上所有的敏感点，龟头一圈一圈的碾压乳头，脚底板被烫的一哆嗦，本能的躲开，却被抓的牢牢的。双腿之间更不用说，最开始就被插入摩擦，内侧的嫩肉肯定已经红肿不堪。连两个腋窝也没被放过。  
最终他的嘴巴也被插入，他拼命想睁大双眼看清楚……  
果然，那些肉棒的主人们果然都长着同一张脸，塞到他嘴巴里的边伯咸开口说到“我没说过么？我有20个兄弟。”

朴灿烈啊的一声惊醒了，还好还好，果然是梦，他拍了拍胸口。

可吞了一口口水，缓过神来定睛一看，却觉得也不是那么好。  
自己和两个边伯咸还有那个叫世勋的男生挤在同一张床上，果然，20个人是梦，但2个人是真的。  
自己怎么就着了他们的道……

朴灿烈抓了一把头发，叹了口气。

 

好像，也没什么不好的。


End file.
